


The Glass Sculpture Beach

by pearlydewdrop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones realises he has feelings for the girl who has been his best friend ever since he first moved to Storybrooke. When he decides to tell her she runs straight for the beach. How does she feel about his confession. Does she feel the same. Based off of the first scene of Sweet Home Alabama. Captain Swan all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Sculpture Beach

The Glass Sculpture Beach. 

a/n Well Guys.How are you doing?. This one shot was inspired by the first scene in the movie Sweet Home Alabama. I don't own Once Upon a Time(Ed and Adam do) or Sweet Home Alabama. If anyone wants to send me a prompt,feel free to do so.

The sky was deep grey and the sun looked as if it had been wrapped up in a thick charcoal blanket.

The sky rumbled and grumbled loudly with thunder and far off bright and vibrant lightening lit up the sky,burning and flickering like candles in the night. It lit up the sky every few minutes following the bellowing thunder. The beach's sand was sopping wet and heavy like miles of mud stretched out across the narrow but lengthy beach facing the now wild and stormy sea off of Storybrooke.

Two figures were sprinting across the beach not to get out of the rain but one chasing the other.

Thirteen year old Emma Nolan ran quickly, barely two steps ahead of Killian Jones who had been her best friend since he and his family moved to Storybrooke from Dublin nearly ten years beforehand. "I'm so sorry,Swan". Killian said desperately, using the nickname he had given her years ago when she dressed up as a swan for Halloween. Emma turned around taking in the sight of her very wet, upset looking best friend who she had been nursing a slight crush on over the years and now knowing the feeling was mutual she wasn't sure whether to embrace him or refuse him in fear of losing their firm friendship. 

"Why Killian?". Her looked down at her and took one of her hands in a way that was not abnormal for them. "I really do like you,Lass. Like, in the other way. I always have". Killian didn't say anymore hoping that she would understand the rest without him having to say a word. They had always understood each other completely and knew what the other was feeling and thinking before they knew it themselves. Emma looked up at the boy who had been her best friend in the entire world for most of their lives desperate to find the truth in his eyes that were so blue that they but the sea to shame. In his eyes she found a look of immense affection that she couldn't put a name on until now. Suddenly, a flash of bright electric lightening hit the wet and muddy sand next to them, making them immediately forget their argument and back away from the area that was struck.

"It won't hit there again, Lass" Killian tells her. Emma nods as she too knows that lightning never strikes the same spot twice. 

"I don't want to lose you,Jones" she told him. He smiled brightly down at her despite the rain, the thunder and the fact they both almost got sizzled. "You won't, I'm a survivor". Emma chuckled they both knew quite well she hadn't been expecting to almost get cooked alive by lightning.

They were both concerned about what this could do to their friendship. "A survivor,huh?" Emma said briefly looking away from him to where the lightning had struck. The strike had left a small amount of liquid fulgurite glass behind it, a common occurrence in Storybrooke. 

"Well, do you want to forget the whole thing,Swan" asked Killian cautiously. "No, but why do you think we should change our relationship now." She asked as he had apparently liked her for several years longer than she had liked him. Killian smirked. "That's easy,Love. So I can kiss you whenever I like". She smiled brightly but covered it quickly with a smirk. "Alright then,Jones. Come here". Killian walked a few steps closer to her, wondering what the mischievous smile on her face was for, she tossed a handful of soft wet sand in his face. "Really,Lass" asks Killian. Emma nods laughing,"Yes Really, Killian" and pulls him in by the lapels of his drenched leather jacket. Her lips meeting his and mould together like two parts of one whole. They gently pull back and get lost in each others eyes. The two best friends who had both expectedly and unexpectedly become more had forgoten about everything from the storm to the lightning to the glass sculpture beach.


End file.
